


Prepwork

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Puppy Play, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis has Ignis fetch supplies.





	Prepwork

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fair warning, I’m only on Ch3 in the game. Special thanks to saurgristiel for betaing for me!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He’s sprawled out on the couch, idly scrolling through new music. He barely hears Ignis coming in, but the he recognizes the smell of his advisor’s rich cologne, and he doesn’t bother getting up or even grunting ‘hey.’ They’re close enough to be past that. He half expects Ignis to beeline past him for something else in the wide living room, but instead, Ignis walks right over. 

A black box is delivered into Noctis’ line of sight, and he looks away from his phone long enough to eye it. Ignis provides: “The package you asked for, Your Highness.” The formal tone makes Noctis think that Ignis has already looked inside.

He sets his phone down to accept it without comment. The box isn’t sealed: the little latch on the front is easy to pop open. Inside, a dark leather collar rests on velvet padding. The collar is sleek and trim, studded here and there with metal accents, including a silver pendant on the front that reads: _“Property of Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum.”_ It’s a little gaudy, but it’s effective. The back even has a small hoop for a leash to be attached. He’ll have to ask Ignis for it later, once he’s figured out how to phrase it without giving too much away. Though, he’s sure Ignis has already deduced what’s going on. Ignis knows him well.

But even Ignis doesn’t know what Noctis does in his room at night, Prompto knelt at his feet in not a stitch of clothing. The collar will go perfectly against his creamy skin, drawn up tight across his throat. The pendant will rest against his collarbone, standing out amidst the tiny freckles, boasting what they both already know. And he knows that when he presents it to his partner, Prompto’s blue eyes will look up at him with warmth and wonder, and they’ll share a searing kiss more than worthy of the wait. A subtle shiver runs down Noctis’ spine from just anticipation. 

Above him, Ignis arches one eyebrow. There might be a slight smile at the corner of his lips, or maybe it’s just Noctis’ overactive imagination. Noctis grunts a disconcerted, “Thanks.”

Ignis nods and heads back towards the door without asking a thing. He’s halfway there when Noctis pushes out, “Can you get a matching leash?”

Ignis says, “No trouble,” with no judgment, just a knowing look in his green eyes. 

Then he’s gone, and Noctis is all alone with fantasies and the memory of his Prom-puppy at his feet.


End file.
